You in There, Kid?
by Death Panther
Summary: "It wasn't really you. Was it... Frisk?" Sans said looking down at the broken body.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sans POV

I watch from the shadows as the kid gets into a battle. The scarf around my neck brushed against my cheekbone. They're getting closer to Undyne. She'll put up a fight. I know… _But will it be enough…_

 _Come on Shyren… get out of there…_ I feel my eye twitch as she's killed and the kid walks away. Her dust scattering through the air. I sigh, burying my face into Pap's scarf. It still smells like spaghetti…

That monster kid really needs to listen to Undyne and avoid that _kid_. He keeps following them around. The look on the human's face seems dark whenever the small monster appears.

"Yo, dude. So what was your name?" Monster kid asks. The human stays quiet. "Come on, dude. It can't be _that_ bad of a name. My mom named me Monster kid because she couldn't think of anything else that would fit me." The human thought for a moment before they mumbled something. "What was that dude? I couldn't hear you." Monster kid said, taking a step closer.

"My name's Chara." The human said quietly.

"Cool, well I have to go. I don't want my mom to worry." With that, Monster kid starts to leave, falling on his face before running off. Chara continues on.

I don't really want to see any more dust piles so I'll just wait for the kid. I snap my fingers, sighing as I lean up against a pillar. _Might as well take a nap._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The chirpings from the birds woke me up. I stretch as I look around. The room seemed to hold a heavy darkness about it. Making me feel disturbed and uneasy. I slightly pushed off of the pillar that I was leaning against. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them again after feeling a cold gust of wind flow past me.

I walked through Snowdin. Past the sign and the Shop and Inn. The tree, with the forgotten gifts under it. I slowly stopped in front of a building. I walked over and opened the door. A soft creak echoed through the room. The open door revealed the abandoned inside of Grillby's. My eye twitched as I walked in and sat down on a bar stool. Something deflated below me, making a struggled choking sound. I pulled it out to find that it was a whoopie-cushion. I sighed softly as I placed it on the counter. It was like I could still hear the commotion that used to thrive in this place. The laid back music, the table of doker, dog poker… the little crackles from Grillby's flames… the welcoming warmth that had radiated from the place. _All of that's gone now..._

I turned the whoopie-cushion over to see the printed image on it. Possibly in hope that it would bring back a _good_ memory.

I fell out of my chair, and crawled away… o-on the other side…. was splattered blood… and holes in the rubber.

 _ **HI! ;)**_ Was written in blood…

I quickly left Grillby's. Walking until my footsteps echoed through the hall.

Time passed by. I had found an abandoned bouncy-ball and was tossing it into the air. I was about to toss it up again but I froze. I sat up and looked around. Worry and confusion filled my mind. A quiet whine echoed through the halls again. I raced over to the sound.

I kneeled down. "Hey there little guy. Did ya lose a bone. Because if you did, I'm the right guy to ask." I said quietly. The small dog looked up at me. It slowly stopped shaking and walked up to me. "Whoa, I didn't mean I had one to _spare_." The dog ignored me as it jumped up into my lap and curled into a small ball.

"What's wrong little buddy? Cat got your tongue?" The little dog whines softly and looks up at me. "What do ya want snow puff? Can I call you Fluff Puff?" The dog yips happily before spotting the ball. "Oh, you wanna play catch?" The dog leaps off of me and spins in a circle. It crouches down on its front paws, its tail wagging in the air. "Alright Fluff Puff… _Fetch!_ " I threw the ball down the hall. The small dog whipped around, bounding after the ball.

Fluff Puff catches the ball but continues to slide on the smooth-tiled floor. It runs back skidding to a stop in front of me, dropping the ball at my feet. I throw the ball again, a little farther this time. Chuckling when the dog chased after it when it bounced off of another pillar. Each time he brought it back, I threw the ball farther. After a while it was thrown out the door leading to this hallway.

"Fluff Puff?" I called out for him after a minute. "Did you get the ball?..." I started walking to the door.

"Fluff Puf-" A painful whine echoed before being cut off suddenly. I stood still. Something bounced through the door… the powdery ball rolled to a stop at my feet. A demonic laugh sounded from the door causing me to look up.

" _What's the matter Sans? Did ya lose a new friend?"_ Chara asked grinning.

I looked towards the window. "It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like these… kids like you… _Should be burning in hell."_

The room grew dark as the battle began. I begin my first attack. The kid wasn't doing so well at dodging. When my turn finished, the kid was down to 20/92 HP.

I held my hands up and winked. "What's the matter kid? You don't look too happy." I said to them.

They gave me a dirty look as they eat a Glamburger. Their health going back to 92. They tried to strike at me. I slide to the right making it a miss. "Gotta do better than that kid. It's not like I'm going to just stay there." I said with my right eye closed.

They died on my next attack. The room faded away. I sighed quietly. The room brightened up again and the kid walked further into the hall.

The battle started again. The kid dodging more of the attacks. They died by a gaster blaster.

The died from a bone. Gaster blaster. Wall of bones. Bones from the floor. Gaster blaster. Wall. Bone. Floor. Wall. Gaster blaster. Gaster blaster. Bone.

I sighed sadly as they reappeared at the end of the hall. "How many times has it been? I lost count a while ago. 300? 400 maybe?"

"445." The kid said quietly.

"I'm guessing it'll continue to grow." I started the battle.

The kid was getting better at dodging. I'll give them that. But strangely enough, they were getting predictable. I started to catch on to what their next move would be and sometimes, even where it would be.

I believe this is the 475th time. I was getting tired of this.

"Hey kid. Look. Let's stop fighting. I know there's good in you somewhere. What'd ya say, pal?" I say, holding my arms open.

The kid just stopped and stared at me. A mix of emotions crossing their face. The knife fell from their hand, clattering to the floor. They looked at their hands, laughing slightly with relieve. Then they looked up and began to cry. They fell to their knees. Their arms limp on either side.

"Come on Kid. Don't cry. Come here, pal." My arms open for a hug.

The kid shakily stood up. Heading towards me. My smile went away, bones shooting up from the ground. I looked down as I walked over to them.

I crouched down beside them. "If we truly are friends, you won't come back." I said.

Nothing happened. Their body still suspended in the air.

"Kid?... Kid if you don't remember, this is the part where you reset." I said to them. "Kid?" I walked closer to them.

I was confused when I saw blood soaking through their long sleeved shirt. I didn't hit their arms during the fight.

I felt my normal smile go away. On their wrist was my name. I felt shaky. I lifted up their arm and pulled the sleeve back.

" _I'm sorry Sans."_ Was cut into their arm. I pulled the sleeve back some more.

 _I'm sorry Toriel. I'm sorry Papyrus. I'm sorry Undyne. I'm sorry Alphys. I'm sorry Mettaton. I'm sorry Asgore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

All of the apologies were scattered over their arm. I regrettable lifted the other sleeve up.

 _I'm not in control. I'm scared. I'm alone. I want to save them. Can I be saved? I'm sorry, mom. Stop me. I'm Frisk! I'm being controlled. Don't hurt me. Please run away. Flee. I can't stop._

I saw some more writings on their leg.

 _Sans… Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. Can you save me? Can I be spared? Sans, I'm scared. Sans. Don't let me hurt anybody else. Sans, stop me. Kill me. Destroy my soul. Set me free. Sans kill me, please. Show me mercy._

 _I'm so scared…_

The world reset. I looked up to see Chara grinning.

"Same old show… but now something new joined the game." I said, watching Chara. Her smile faded.

"Come on Frisk. You're stronger than her and she knows it." I shouted slightly. Chara stopped.

"Sans- _Do you miss your brother Sans?_ " Chara finished.

"I do. But you won't be missed, _Chara_." I replied.

Chara died.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Keep killing me._

I grimaced each time they died. It was the 523th time.

Bones shoot up from the ground, Chara barely missed them. The heart locket that was around their neck skidded towards me. I was half tempted to break it, but I had this weird feeling that I shouldn't.

Instead, I acted like I was sliding to the side. I picked it up in the process and put it in my pocket. Chara didn't seem to notice a thing.

Chara wasn't fast enough to dodge the bones from the floor, suspending her into the air. It was strange to see red smoke seeping from their body. The red mist just disappeared, leaving without a trace. A black heart rose from their body. It seemed broken and worn. It was even cracked in a few places. It shook before shattering into pieces. I lowered the body back to the ground.

I felt the heart necklace start to shake in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. It trembled in my open hand. It snapped open, and all I could do was stare.

On the inside, it was a light blue. In the background, was what looked like Frisk. But they were crying, their eyes closed. Their sleeves were torn revealing the same words.

"F-Frisk?" I asked quietly. The picture flashed to them holding tightly onto their chest. Their eyes tightened.

"H-Hey now. It's ok. No need to get defensive." The image relaxed slightly. I sighed quietly. "Now what do I do?" I asked myself softly.

I slumped to the ground, necklace in hand. The necklace was still shaking slightly. "I think Chara's gone. They don't have determination like you do. So they can't reset… Am I right?" The blue flashed as if it was responding.

I thought for a moment. "Hey, I'm gonna put this necklace on your body, ok. I want you to try and take your body back. Can you do that for me Kiddo?" I asked. The necklace gave a hesitant flash.

I stood up and walked over to their body. I sealed the wounds so they had at least 1 HP left. I placed the necklace on their chest and waited.

Their chest started to move, their hand opened and closed slowly. They suddenly jolted upright, and immediately began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on Kiddo. You're ok now." I took a step closer. They flinched back. "Frisk?" I asked. They seemed so shaky and jumpy. I sighed, sitting down in front of them. "Hey, Kid. I'll be right here. You can come to _me_ when _you_ feel ready." I said.

I don't know how long we sat there for. An hour, maybe two. I know that after a while they calmed down, the silence broken only by their sniffles.

I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. Something was moving in front of me. I felt a tight tug on my shirt. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Frisk holding onto me tightly. Their face buried into my shirt. I pretended to be asleep as I wrapped my arms around them. They flinched and looked up. They thought I was asleep so they relaxed slightly.

Frisk started to doze off. Their head resting on my chest. I sighed quietly.

"What am I gonna do with you kid?" I asked them softly.

They didn't stir. I stood up. Deciding a walk would help clear my thoughts. I held the kid in my arms as I walked out of the hallway. My grip tightened slightly when I saw the new small dust pile by the door, a pile that wasn't there before. I walked on.

 _It was so quiet._


End file.
